


Supervillain

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Mischief and Metal [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Submission, Talk of Anal Plug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, how it should have ended, talk of cock rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: What if, instead of Loki throwing Tony out the Avengers Tower window in Avengers 2012, Tony had offered Loki a blow job? What if he'd sunk to his knees, to kneel at Loki's feet? What if Loki had accepted?Originally posted 3/4/2021: Date changed to support the additional 1200 words written
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Mischief and Metal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103684
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	Supervillain

“Drink?” Tony offered, knowing the supervillain would turn it down. He walked behind the counter, slipping on the new bracelets his suit would attach to, and poured himself a drink. “You know there’s no way to win this,” he continued, “no throne to sit on.”

“Stalling me won’t work,” Loki answered, looking completely unconcerned. 

Tony laughed. “No, no, I’m threatening you.” Loki raised an eyebrow, amused, and advanced with the scepter. Even with the slightly manic look and glowing spear of destiny, Loki was beautiful. His eyes were bright green, and his hair fell in soft waves around his face. He should have looked scary in the armor, but there was something about it that made Tony’s cock stir in his pants. He adjusted himself, hoping the supervillain didn’t notice.

“There’s no reason for me to be afraid of you, Stark,” Loki insisted; he gave Tony a once over, and Tony absolutely did not imagine the little flick of tongue that licked Loki’s bottom lip. He nearly whimpered. “They’re coming,” Loki continued using terminology that made all the blood in Tony’s body rush south. He wouldn’t mind putting the fight to an end for a different kind of cumming. He imagined himself sliding to his knees and unbuckling Loki’s armor piece by piece. He would take the hard cock deep into his throat until all Loki could do was moan and call his name, and then, when Loki was pliant from his first release and his body prepared, Tony would slide inside and thrust them both to a pleasurable orgasm. He snapped himself out of the fantasy as Loki continued to talk. “-and your merry band of do-gooders won’t be able to stop them. So what do I have to be afraid of?”

“The Avengers,” Tony answered with a shrug. He took a sip of scotch, letting the smooth liquid burn down his throat. “It’s what we call ourselves.”

Loki laughed. It was genuine, not a hint of madness, and the melodious sound echoed around the sparse room. “Who came up with that name? Was it your Director Fury? It had to be; he seems the sort of coming up with ridiculous names.”

“Maybe,” Tony shrugged. What did he care about the name as long as they worked as a team? Which, granted, it took some doing, but the Avengers managed to pick themselves up and came together to fight as one unit guaranteeing that Loki would not win. “You managed to piss off every single one of them.”

Loki laughed again, and Tony found himself closing his eyes to listen. His eyes snapped open a second later; it was probably not the smartest move to close his eyes around a supervillain. “That was the plan,” Loki practically purred, making Tony shiver.

“What if I had a better plan?” Tony asked, walking closer. He didn’t know where the bravery came from, but he suddenly stood in front of the villain; upfront, he could see the different shades of green in Loki’s eyes. Loki raised an eyebrow again as Tony sunk to his knees. “You don’t have to do this,” he whispered, “you want someone to kneel? To worship you? Let me do that in a way that is mutually beneficial for the both of us.” He paused then hastily added, “and the planet.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, but Tony could see the outline of his cock twitch. “What are you doing?” Loki demanded while Tony’s hands slid up Loki’s leather-clad thighs. The bulge was unmistakable, and Tony licked his lips again, suddenly wanting very much to have that cock in his mouth. “Stark,” Loki moaned.

Oh yes, he very much did want the cock in his mouth, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Loki’s leathers were easy to undo and push to mid-thigh. The hardness sprung free, and Stark wasted no time to swallow it down, moaning as the spongy head hit the back of his throat. Loki let out an absolutely filthy moan that had Tony returning one of his own.

Tony licked the underside as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Loki groaned, and the scepter clattered to the floor, but neither man noticed. “Your mouth,” Loki moaned, then seemed to forget what he was saying. His hands slid into Tony’s hair, gripping hard but not tight enough to be painful; it was almost gentle the way Loki’s long fingers carded into his hair, and his sharp nails scratched pleasurably. Tony moaned again. 

“See?” Tony asked as he pulled off the cock, “much more fun.”

“Less talk, more sucking,” Loki demanded, and who was Tony to deny a god? He swallowed again until his nose pressed to Loki’s hairless groin and sucked hard. Loki buckled, then tried out when Tony’s wicked tongue flicked against the underside of the head. The supervillain’s entire body shuddered, and his moans continued to echo around the room. Tony had a split second of thought that he hoped JARVIS was filming before the world tilted, and the two of them were sprawled out, completely naked on the floor. 

Okay, so magic. If Loki had magic, why hadn’t he used it previously? If he could make them both naked in the blink of an eye, and he wasn’t sure, but Tony was sure teleporting was involved, then why had Loki needed a rescue from the Helicarrier? Instead of asking, all Tony could say was, “handy trick,” before he bent back down and redoubled his efforts. 

Loki groaned and spread his legs wider. “Stark,” he panted. His entire body was vibrating with unrestrained passion as he attempted to keep his hips still. Tony appreciated that, but he wanted Loki to thrust, he wanted the god to use his mouth, and he squeezed Loki’s hips to tell him so. Loki whimpered as Tony pulled back just a little and let go of Loki’s thighs, giving the supervillain a chance to thrust all he wanted. And thrust he did. The god grabbed Stark’s head and thrust up over and over, burying his cock deep into Tony’s throat. All the Avenger could do was open his throat and do his best not to gag. 

It didn’t take long until Loki arched, buried himself one final time as far down Tony’s throat as he could go, and cried out. His release pulsed against Tony’s tongue, and he swallowed all that was given to him, making Loki twitch from the added stimulation. Seconds or maybe hours later, a very sated Loki pulled back and watched the inventor with heavily lidded eyes. Tony pulled back, looking incredibly smug, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Loki was practically purring in satisfaction. “That was far more fun than a dusty battle,” he admitted breathlessly. “Although, perhaps you would have enjoyed winning the fight.” Loki arched and spread his legs wider in clear invitation. “Maybe you would like me in chains, completely at your mercy to do with as you wish. You could make me kneel for you or beg as you use my body.” He ran his fingers over his chest, toying with pebbled nipples and moaning from the pleasure that ran through his body. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “Tell me, Stark? Would you like having me at your mercy?”

Fuck. Loki’s words made Tony’s already very interested dick harden impossibly more. “Yes,” he admitted, his voice coming out way more throaty than he’d intended. Loki only smirked in reply, and Tony couldn’t have the supervillain thinking he had the upper hand. He slid along Loki’s body, nipping and kissing until he was able to close his mouth around the nipple Loki had just pinched. Predictably the god moaned and arched into his mouth, his hands threading through Tony’s hair again. 

Lube appeared from out of nowhere, and Tony wasted no time slicking up his fingers and pressing one against Loki’s quivering hole. The god moaned as Tony teased him, pressing just enough for Loki to feel it but didn’t breach his body. “Do you want this?” He asked, knowing the answer. Of course, Loki wanted it, his cock was already getting hard again, and his body was trembling with barely restrained passion. “You know I could do that,” Tony said casually, “hold you down and use you how I want. I could take you to the bedroom and tie you there, spread eagle on my bed. Maybe I’ll get a vibrating plug and push it into this little hole.” Without warning, he pushed forward with his finger, making Loki cry out and shudder. “And because you’ve been such a naughty naughty boy, trying to take over the planet, you’ll wear a cock ring and only be allowed to come when I say.”

“Stark!” Loki moaned.

“Yes,” Tony groaned. He bent, licking at the head of Loki’s weeping cock. “But don’t worry, Baby,” he assured, “you’ll get to come tonight.”

They were still on the floor; outside the floor-to-ceiling windows, the battle raged on. Inside the Tower, Tony would win against the Supervillain using a different method than his fists; it was much more fun, and he had Loki entirely at his mercy. “That’s it,” he practically purred, “open up for me.” He added a second finger, thrusting them in and out while Loki moaned and writhed, trying to get the fingers to press where he wanted. Tony found it fortunate that it appeared the alien had a prostate too. 

“I will stab you!” Loki growled. His eyes hardened, and he glared at the man between his legs. Tony only chuckled in reply, not adding a third finger or pressing on Loki’s prostate like he obviously wanted. “Stark,” the name rolled off Loki’s tongue menacingly. It only served to make Tony harder. 

Giving mercy, Tony crooked his fingers and dragged them against Loki’s pleasure spot. The god jerked and cried out, his cock twitched, and more liquid flowed from the top. Tony bent and lapped it up, making Loki whimper. “I guess I can’t really spend as long as I want to tease you. There is a battle going on outside after all.”

“The scepter, “Loki panted. Tony quirked his head to the side in question. “It-AH! Yes, there! THERE!” It was gratifying to see that Loki was as demanding in his quest for pleasure as he was with everything else.

“What were you saying?”

It took Tony stilling his fingers before Loki was able to speak. He glared but continued to explain, “the scepter is the fail-safe. It will turn off the portal.”

“Jarvis, you got that?” Tony smirked, bending to lap at Loki’s cock again. He couldn’t seem to get enough. The god whimpered, shuddering in Tony’s grasp. He crooked his fingers, dragging them over Loki’s prostate before he decided the god, and him, had had enough teasing, and he lined himself up, thrusting forward with one smooth motion until he buried himself to the hilt in Loki’s body. They both cried out, and Tony barely registered Jarvis’s acknowledgment. 

The scepter disappeared, likely wherever one of the others was so they could turn off the damn portal. Tony didn’t care. He was balls deep inside the tightest body he’d ever felt, and all he could do was thrust and thrust and thrust, getting high off Loki’s moans of pleasure. Without thinking, he bent, pressing his lips to Loki’s and startled when the supervillain granted him access. Loki wrapped a leg around Tony’s hip, pulling him closer with impossibly strong thighs while little breathless “yes, yes, yes,” was muttered against Tony’s lips. Sharp nails ran down his back, and Tony knew some were drawing blood. He couldn’t seem to care, though, as his hips continued to rock, thrusting his cock over and over into the tight, hot, wet body below him.

Without warning, Loki cried out and arched. His body clamped down around Tony’s cock, and that was it; his hips were jerking as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him. He barely registered the pool of wet that was splashing against his stomach as Loki went through his release. He buried his face against Loki’s neck and groaned, feeling as if months of pent-up frustrations were pouring out of him, and he slumped, knowing the god could take his weight.

Later that evening, after cleaning up both the floor and themselves, they settled at the bar for Indian take-out. Loki wasn’t a huge fan of overly spicy heat in his food, but he loved Butter Chicken and naan bread, especially the garlic kind. “You sinking to your knees certainly would have been an interesting way of subduing me,” Loki quipped. He had a small smirk on his face. 

“Well, you were very, VERY, pretty with all that anger, and flushed skin and snapping eyes,” Tony admitted, “and I do like pretty things.” Loki smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss. They were lounging in sweats and t-shirts, something Loki rarely wore, but it always gave Tony a thrill when he saw the god so dressed down. “Would you have submitted to me?” He asked, “let me have you that way? On the floor, or chained to my bed to be used any way I wanted?”

Loki shrugged, popping another bite of butter chicken in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before answering, “if you’d done a good enough job servicing me, perhaps I would have. I do so very much love your cock inside me,” he purred. Tony moaned as his cock took an interest and began to harden. Loki chuckled, knowing exactly what kind of effect his words were having, and turned back to his dinner, making a point of eating slowly.

He really was a supervillain, the bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and edited on mobile, please forgive typoes.
> 
> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji!
> 
> 🔥 = That was hot!!!!  
> 🥰 = I love this pairing  
> ❤️ = How it should have ended  
> 💯 = This was perfect and smutty! I loved it


End file.
